Decisión
by Andya Swift
Summary: Aparte de los libros. Es un final alternativo de tres capitulos a "El principe Caspian"
1. Decisión

Cuando Aslan abrió la puerta en el aire, los chicos se despidieron de sus amigos: Trumpkin, Buscatrufas, los centauros… y sobre todo de Caspian.

Peter le dio en un beso en cada mejilla, que es lo que debe hacer en Suma Monarca. Edmund le estrechó la mano y le deseó suerte en su reinado, Lucy le abrazó muy fuerte y deseó que volvieran a verse pronto. Por último, llegó el turno de Susan. Todavía seguía triste por no poder volver a Narnia, y con lágrimas en los ojos fue a despedirse de Caspian. Se abrazaron, y cuando ella estaba cerca de atravesar la puerta de Aslan, se volvió hacia Caspian y le besó.

Peter, Edmund y Lucy miraron a su hermana, se esperaban ese final. Lo que no se esperaba ninguno de ellos era que Susan, cogiendo de la mano a Caspian, les dijera:

- Chicos, lo siento pero no puedo volver con vosotros. Creo que debo quedarme aquí algún tiempo y ver como van las cosas.

- Pero Susan – dijo Lucy - ¿Qué vamos a decirle a mamá cuando volvamos? No puedes desaparecer de un día para otro.

- De momento vosotros volved al colegio, nos quedan tres meses allí. Ya se os ocurrirá algo. Yo volveré a Inglaterra, pero no sé exactamente cuándo. También podéis contar la verdad, aunque puede que nadie os crea.

- Niños, es tiempo de irse – dijo Aslan-, la puerta va a cerrarse. Si vuestra hermana quiere quedarse, es una decisión suya.

Entonces los tres chicos se despidieron de Susan, al fin y al cabo, ella era Reina de Narnia, y podía vivir allí si ese era su deseo. Además, decía que iba a volver. Con todo, no pudo reprimir las lágrimas cuando vio a sus hermanos marcharse, y aferró fuertemente la mano de Caspian para recordarse a sí misma porqué se quedaba.

En realidad fue Caspian quien se lo pidió. Cuando ella fue a despedirse del Rey y le abrazó, él le susurró al oído "_quédate conmigo_". Susan dijo que era imposible y fue rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero cuando se volvió y vio a Caspian llorando, no pudo menos que darse la vuelta y besarle. Entonces decidió quedarse en ese reino mágico donde no le faltaría el amor.

Susan estuvo triste al principio, pero cada día Caspian hacía algo por animarla: la llevaba a montar a caballo, le enseñaba los bosques y las ciudades que o conocía, y un día, le pidió que se casara con él. Susan respondió que sí, feliz por casarse con un hombre al que amaba y triste por no poder celebrarlo con su familia. Pero ahora Narnia era su familia, y todo el reino celebró la boda de su soberano con la Reina venida del pasado.


	2. Olvido

Peter, Edmund y Lucy volvieron a Inglaterra por la puerta que abrió Aslan y regresaron a la estación de tren de la que se despidieron tan repentinamente.

Los tres seguían algo impresionados por lo que había decidido su hermana, pero, tal como dijo ella, debían seguir con su vida. Quedaban otros tres meses para explicarles lo ocurrido a sus padres, ya que en el internado en el que estaban no se permitían visitas. Lucy sería la encargada de decirles a los profesores que Susan había contraído una enfermedad que la tendría postrada en la cama durante todo el trimestre.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al colegio y las clases comenzaron, algo raro sucedió. Nadie preguntaba a los chicos por su hermana desaparecida, no parecía haber cama para ella en el internado de las niñas, y los profesores no estaban preocupados porque les faltara una alumna. Parecía que aquel mundo nunca hubiera conocido a Susan Pevensie.

Las sospechas de los chicos se convirtieron en hechos cuando su madre telefoneó un día.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme por Susan? – Dijo Lucy al cabo de un rato de conversación.

- ¿Susan? ¿Es tu nueva amiga? – Preguntó la Señora Pevensie.

- Mamá… ¿Es que no te acuerdas de ella?

- Mmm… Lo siento, cariño. Creo que nunca me has hablado de tu amiga.

Lucy decidió dejar ahí la conversación. Oficialmente el mundo había olvidado a su hermana mayor.

En realidad eso hacía un poco más fácil la situación. Ellos echaban de menos a Susan, pero no tenían que dar explicaciones sobre nada.

Pasaron las semanas, hicieron nuevos amigos, aprobaron exámenes, y un día, poco antes de que acabara el trimestre se encontraban en la estación de tren de Londres recién llegados de Narnia. Susan estaba sentada entre Edmund y Lucy.


	3. Regreso

Susan y Caspian reinaron en Narnia durante muchos años, pero no tuvieron hijos, ya que ella decía que si fuera así, no podría regresar nunca a Inglaterra. Ya era demasiado doloroso dejar un marido y un reino.

Sin embargo no tenía ninguna manera de volver con sus hermanos y sus padres, ya que la única forma por la que había realizado alguna vez el cambio de mundos era mediante la magia. Hasta que un día, Aslan llegó a Narnia. En el reino no había ningún problema, como ocurría cada vez que venía el león, y éste fue directamente hacia la Reina, ya mayor, y le dijo que quería hablar con ella a solas.

- Hija de Eva – Dijo Aslan -. Hace muchos años decidiste quedarte en Narnia por amor a esta tierra y sobre todo a su Rey. Pero prometiste a tus hermanos que ibas a regresar a tu casa. Ha llegado el momento. Voy a darte 24 horas para despedirte de todos y mañana volverás al mundo al que perteneces.

Susan se entristeció, pero de algún modo ya lo sabía. Lo supo desde el momento en que vio al león en Narnia. Le explicó a Caspian lo que había hablado con Aslan, y al igual que ella, tras derramar algunas lágrimas, lo entendió.

Al día siguiente todas las personas, animales, y seres de palacio se despidieron de la Reina, y ella avanzó valientemente hacia el león, lo miró a los ojos y de repente se encontraba en el andén de la estación ferroviaria de Londres, sentada entre Edmund y Lucy.

- ¡Chicos! – Exclamó Susan abrazando a sus hermanos - ¡Qué alegría volver a veros!

- ¿Pero qué dices, Su? – Preguntó Peter – Acabamos de llegar de Narnia, y hemos estado siempre juntos.

Susan se quedó mirando a su hermano, y luego se dio cuenta de la situación. Estaban exactamente en el mismo lugar del que habían partido, como si no hubiera pasado ni un segundo desde que Caspian los llamó con su cuerno mágico. Pensó que quizá el tiempo se paraba mientras alguna persona de nuestro mundo estaba en cualquier otro, y la verdad es que nunca se sabría la verdad, ya que los chicos no se acordaban de que su hermana había permanecido en Narnia durante muchos años. Pero Susan sonrió, mirando a sus hermanos por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, y dijo que no pasaba nada, que se había confundido.

Todo volvía a la normalidad.


End file.
